sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Christian Erickson
| occupation = | years_active = 1977–present | known_for = | notable_works = }} Christian Erickson is an American actor and voice actor currently living in Paris, France. He is known for his role as General Kormarov in the film adaption of Hitman and as Lance Boyle, the TV presenter in the MegaRace video games series. Partial filmography Films * Fun with Dick and Jane (1977) * My Friend Washington (1984) * Le 4ème pouvoir (1985) * À notre regrettable époux (1988) * Dangerous Liaisons (1988) * Aventure de Catherine C. (1990) * Near Mrs. (1992) * The Man in the Iron Mask (1998) * The Messenger: The Story of Joan of Arc (1999) * Kennedy et moi (1999) * Les ombres (2003) * Le divorce (2003) * The Statement (2003) * Touristes? Oh yes! (2004) * Twice Upon a Time (2006) * Arthur and the Invisibles (2006) * Hitman (2007) * Ca$h (2008) * 8th Wonderland (2008) * Eight Times Up (2009) * La rafle (2010) * Les Aventures extraordinaires d'Adèle Blanc-Sec (2010) * Blood Machines (in production) Video games * MegaRace (1993) * Relentless: Twinsen's Adventure (1994) * The Last Dynasty (1995) * MegaRace 2 (1996) * Atlantis: The Lost Tales (1997) * Dark Earth (1997) * Omikron: The Nomad Soul (1999) * AmerZone: The Explorer's Legacy (1999) * Outcast (1999) * Rayman 2 (1999) * The Devil Inside (2000) (VG) * Frank Herbert's Dune (2001) * Alone in the Dark: The New Nightmare (2001) * MegaRace 3 (2001) * Platoon (2002) * XIII (2003) * Syberia II (2004) * Fahrenheit (2005) * Paradise (2006) * Dark Messiah of Might and Magic (2006) * Heavy Rain (2010) * MegaRace Reboot (In Development) Television * Mistral's Daughter (1984) * Madame et ses flics (1 episode, 1985) * Crossbow (1 episode, 1987) * Renseignements généraux (1 episode, 1991)} * Counterstrike (1 episode, 1992) * Orson and Olivia (1993) (voice) * Fall from Grace (1994) * Insektors (1994) (voice, USA dub) * Dog Tracer (1996) (voice) * Highlander (1 episode, 1998) * Lost Souls (1998) * Funny Little Bugs (2001) (voice) * Martin Morning (2003) (voice) * Commander Clark (2010) (voice) * The Mysterious Cities of Gold (2012) (voice) Web series * Raising Hitler (2017) MegaRace Reboot On April 15, 2014 it was announced conversions of the entire MegaRace Trilogy were being made for mobile and tablet devices along with a reboot of the franchise on PCs, game consoles, mobile, and tablet devices by ZOOM Platform and Jordan Freeman Group. It was revealed in the same press release that Mr. Erickson had already been signed on board for the MegaRace Reboot project to reprise his role as MegaRace host, "Lance Boyle". On June 18, 2014 a teaser video featuring Christian Erickson as "Lance Boyle" appeared on YouTube. Christian Erickson has also appeared in all previous MegaRace titles as "Lance Boyle". References }} External links * * * * Category:American male voice actors Category:Living people Category:American male video game actors Category:American expatriate male actors in France